1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to flexible couplings and more particularly to couplings which connect shafts rotating at speeds between 6,000 and 25,000 rpm and which require shaft misalignment accommodation in the order of .+-.11/2.degree.. This coupling is also adapted to be part of a shaft-coupling assembly which can be prebalanced and easily assembled between and disassembled from between the driving and driven high speed shaft members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the flexible coupling art, a study of available couplings reveals that no such coupling is capable of accommodating shaft misalignment in excess of .+-.1/2.degree., nor is there any known prior art in which the coupling load transmitting strap members are all in tension during operation.
Examples of the known prior art include Lambert U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,875 in which in a four strap coupling, two straps only are in tension and hence doing work at any given time, the remaining two straps being in compression and thereby incapable of carrying a load. Kuntzel U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,903 also teaches a coupling in which alternate straps are in compression and tension and hence only half the straps, the straps in tension, are performing a work function. Stack U.S. Pat. No. 1,124,966 teaches a construction in which the strap members are connected to the driving and driven member through a pivot bearing and hence are not flexible straps. Wayne U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,051 uses a double system of links in which the first system has alternate links in compression and tension and in which the second system is used as support members only and not load transferring members so they cannot be deemed to be in tension. Bossler U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,465, Mayerjak U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,158, Gray U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,409, Gustin U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,888 and Meriam U.S. Pat. No. 803,006 also have alternate straps in compression and tension.